Why You Shouldn't be Nice to People
by codenamehitmanpisces
Summary: America tries to order a sandwich. He's out of money. A girl pays. He tries to pay her back... By giving her a job against her will. This is there story - Rated T for language - No OCxCharacter- I may ship tease everyone. - Hijinx/Crack-
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia.

* * *

July 2X 201X:

America, the country of the brave. America, the country of the bold. America is completely and utterly broke, which is a damn shame to find out when you're trying to buy a sandwich at a Subway that he found in a small town in New Jersey. His credit card was rejected. His debit card was rejected. He didn't have nearly enough cash… Scratch that. He didn't have any cash. He looked to the side where the line was starting to build.

"Hehehe..." He says scratching his head.

"Together," says the person next to me.

I looked over to see a girl taking her wallet out of her pocket book.

"Would you like to make that a combo?" the cashier asks.

"Just two sugar cookies."

"To stay or to go?"

"To stay" America says. He wants to know more about this strange girl.

"Alright, the total comes to $20.52" the cashier says. The girl gives the cashier a twenty and some change.

"Thank you" you both say at the same time. After the girl gets her order, they both go to a table. Well, America dragged her to a table.

"I really have to get back home," the girl says trying to get away.

"I just want to talk to you for a bit… It'll be fine," America says after sitting the girl down across from him.

"Thanks for that… I don't know what happened," America says to the girl.

"No problem… I need to get back home…" She says. Then she gets up, takes her sandwichs and her sugar cookies and starts to walk out.

"I'll pay you back," America shouts after her.

"I doubt we'll ever meet again… So it's fine…" She walks out. However, America noticed something about her that would ensure that they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I need help with a name for an OC. She'll appear in the story and since not a lot of people really know about me right now, I'm just going to ask for whoever wants to respond to respond in the comments. Thanks all :D. Still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

January 2X 201Y:

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A girl says running down her starts to get to the door. "What did you forge-" She starts to say, thinking that the person behind the door was her mother. She stares at the idiot who didn't realize that he didn't have enough money from last summer.

"Yo dudette~!" The male incarnate of Bubbles says. He looked closer at the girl. "Did I wake you?"

The girl looks down at her flannel Capri pajama pants and the giant New Jersey Devils t-shirt that she's wearing.

"Yeah… Good bye." The girl goes to close the door. When suddenly the man grabs her arm. She turns around. Blinks once. Looks at his hand on her arm. Blinks twice. She then hits his arm with the side of her forearm, kicks him outside of his arms distance and then slams the door.

* * *

America's POV:

I hear the driver and body guards run towards me. '_Damn Congress… I don't need body guards and I don't need a driver. I have my own car. And I can defend myself… When I need to…' _One of the body guards and the driver helps me up off my butt. The other one… IS TRYING TO KICK IN HER DOOR!

"Hey.." He ignores me.

"Hey" He still ignores me.

"HEY!" He turns around. I wave him over to me. When he walks over within range, I knock him over the head. When he gets back up, I grab him and bring him eye level (America's Note: He's about 2 inches shorter than me).

"I'm trying to repay her. Not kill her. Not arrest her. NOT. GET. HER. IN. TROUBLE." I say letting my anger out on him. I told them that before we got here. (America's Note: YES, I KNEW THAT SHE MIGHT HAVE RESPONDED LIKE THAT. I DO BACKGROUND CHECKS.) (A/N: Do you mean the NSA?) (America: No.) I told them not to scare her. I told them not to panic. I told them that something like this might happen and just to pick me up after words. The hero can handle himself. '_I'm never letting England or France learn about this. Better not tell Canada either. I don't want that mentioned in another speech.' _

After that, we go into the car. The two bodyguards are dropped off at their houses. '_No need for them to drive that far away. Their families need them.' _ The driver drops me off at the pick-up point, once he sees that I'm in the new car, he leaves. What he doesn't know is that this isn't the new car.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Y-" The person in front says.

"Shh!" I put a finger to their lips to hush him.

"What are you planning?" He says.

"You know what I'm planning," I say with my "devilish smirk" (As England calls it).

"God, why!?" He slouches into his seat.

"I already told you why. That was your condition, remember?" I say climbing into the front seat.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm republishing this. I've gotten a suggestion for a name, plus a name from friends. I'm going to wait a week from when I publish this chapter to start a poll with all the suggested names. This also means that I won't be able to update this story for a minimum of a week. So if you like a name, suggest it. I still don't own Hetalia.

* * *

July 1X 201Y: America's POV:

After months of trying to convince her, the girl refuses to budge. I can't really blame her…. At some points, I did try to kidnap her…. Those attempts hurt… _Who taught her jujitsu ninja skills? _America thinks re-reading her report for the umpteenth time. There has to be something that I can do. A hero cannot have any debt, even to a random citizen who helped the hero out of the kindness of her heart.

After a few minutes I look out the window, I'm heading to meet Canada, England, France, Prussia, Spain, Denmark, Norway, Romano, Germany, Italy and Russia (who will probably be stalked by Belarus) at a mall. I've been hanging around her area recently, so we're going to a mall by her.

Originally, I had just invited England and France, but France was staying with Canada who had Prussia staying over, so France and Canada mentioned it to him. Prussia then got with France and told Spain, who told Romano, who told Italy. Prussia told his brother, and Denmark. Denmark invited Norway. Somehow, Russia got wind of this. And, I'm pretty sure wherever Russia goes, Belarus will follow. So, I'm just going with it. '_It might actually help my economy too. So no complaints here.'_ Everyone else is getting a ride there; I did send cars to the airport for Denmark, Norway, Spain, Romano, Italy and Germany. The commie can get his own car.

When we arrive, I get out of the car and tell the driver to go somewhere, because I'll be a couple of hours…

"I'll call when I'm ready to leave…. I think that the other people are going bowling," I say through the window.

"Alright, I guess I'm going bowling" The driver says.

The driver rolls up the window and drives away as America walks into the mall, entering at the food court. And he waits…. And waits…. And waits… After about an hour of waiting he decides to call one of the group…

_'But who to call… If Iggy's in one of his moods, he'll not answer…. Frenchie never answers me on a good day…. Canada's phone is almost always on silent… The commie's not going to answer me… I don't know if Belarus even owns a cell phone… Denmark's get broken in a drunken rage once… Norway is… Well, he's Norway… Spain will get to it after a week…. Romano will yell at me….. Italy's phone will be taken by Romano… Better call Prussia then….'_

I call Prussia…. Only to be met with a message telling me that his battery is dead… '_Great… Just Great…. I guess I have no choice but to call Germany….' _I dial Germany's number into the phone. '_I've had the number for a while, never bothered to put it in the phone, or write it down… Calling it got me a lot of trouble during WWII, but I did what I needed to for a fellow nation.'_ After several rings, I hear a shrill scream.

"Uh? Hello?" I say into the phone.

"One moment, America" Germany says after a different scream.

"What's happening by you dudes?" I respond.

"We're in Macy's…" Denmark says taking the phone from Germany.

"When did you guys get there!?" '_I've been waiting for you all for an hour and you're in the mall!?'_

"Where are you, you bloody git!?" England says after something that sounds like a choking noise.

"I'm in the food court… You know, THE PLACE THAT I TOLD YOU GUYS TO MEET ME!" I say._ 'Come on… I've been waiting here for an hour… I didn't have time for breakfast because I overslept… We were all going to eat together… What happened to that plan?'_

"…. When did we say that we'd meet in the food court..." England says obviously confused.

"At the meeting last week. You asked me where we were meeting, I told you and France and told you guys to pass it on…."

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME! I FLEW HALF-WAY ACROSS THE WORLD FOR YOU!" England states…

"Dude, you're staying in my house…. You left before I did remember…" I say.

"how long have you been here?" a small voice asks. '_Thank you Canada! THE ONLY REASONABLE VOICE IN THIS F-ED UP FAMILY!' _(America: Yes, I do know that I'm irrational… But that's my job! AND YES, I do realize that he exists, contrary to popular belief. Does that mean that I don't ignore him at times? Not a bit.)

"I've been waiting in the food court for an hour… I'm hungry…. I haven't eaten anything today at all… And it's a 4 hour drive from Washington to here."

"That reminds me… WHY WAS I IN NEW YORK CITY WHILE YOU WERE IN WASHINGTON D.C.!?" England says taking the phone back.

"Give me that," I hear Germany say taking his phone back.

"Because I got held up with some 'emergency business.' My boss wouldn't let me go," I tell him. '_Emergency business, aka explaining why the Senate seems to think that I'm a pedo… Despite the girl being technically older than I am…' _

"So I have to try and navigate the infernal city known as . ! because you had 'emergency business'!?" England steals back the phone.

"I'm on speaker aren't I?" I say.

"We put you on speaker after England took mien phone," Germany says.

"Okay then," So should I come to you, or do you guys want to come to me?" I say, stomach growling.

"we'll come to you," Canada says.

"Okay, see you soon dudes," I say hanging up.

* * *

With the group:

"So which way is the food court?" France asks.

"Follow me," Canada says.

"Hold up there," Prussia says grabbing Canada's shoulders and pulling him back.

"What's wrong, eh?" Canada asks.

"We passed the food court when we came in," Prussia says.

"Yeah, so?" Canada responds.

"We came from the opposite way you were just walking," Prussia states.

"The mall is a bloody circle!" England points out.

"It's technically a rectangle," Norway says.

"Can we just get moving?" Germany asks, facepalming how even here, everyone is fighting.

"Excuse me," a random girl.

"Oui, mademoiselles" France says turning to the girl and her friends with her.

"Can we squeeze through?" She asks.

"Of course," England says, "But would you mind pointing us to the food court first?"

"You walk out of here, take a right, and it's down a floor," She says.

_'She talks very fast.' _The group minus England and Canada think.

"Che?" Romano says eyebrow raised.

"Andate dritti. Girate a destra. Andate alla fine del corridoio. Girate a sinistra. Scendete di un livello. Voi siette lì," She says much slower.

"Grazie," Veneziano says cheerfully.

"Was?" Germany and Prussia says.

"How about we just show them," one of her friends suggest.

"That'd be simpler wouldn't it?" She says.

"So when are we going?" Denmark says.

"Follow me," She says going with her friends to the front of the group.

* * *

Back in America's POV:

I look around to see where they might be.

"YOU SAID RIGHT, SCHIFOSA!" I hear Romano say

"I said right _OUT. OF. THE. STORE!_ pompinaio," A very familiar voice says.

"When did you learn that?" A somewhat familiar voice says.

"Italian translations of mangas and google translate," The familiar voice responds.

"YOU DARE TO INSULT ME WITH SOMETHING FROM _GOOGLE TRANSLATE_!"

"Hahaha! Yo dudes and dudettes!" I say walking forward before Romano kills her.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The familiar voice says.

* * *

End notes:

_Andate dritti. Girate a destra. Andate alla fine del corridoio. Girate a sinistra. Scendete di un livello. Voi siette lì = Go straight. You(plural) turn right. You(plural) go to the end of the hall. You(plural) turn left. You (plural) go down the stairs. _

_Was = (If my limited German is correct) what_

_The last two things in Italian are curse words, feel free to google them. _

_If any language is incorrect and you notice, feel free to point it out. Thank you! _


	4. Chapter 4

I can FINALLY continue this story! This chapter shall still be in the mall... Hopefully Russia isn't too OOC, but you'll see what I mean if/when you read it! I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

"Hehehe," I laugh scratching my head. '_I mean what else can I do? She pretty much hates me. Not that I can blame her. I've essentially stalked her for about a year, not that she knows that.' _

"This is the bird that you were talking about?" England asks.

"Bird?" the girl responds by blushing.

"Yup, this is Rosy, sh-" I am interrupted by a slap to the face.

"My name ain't Rosy, you -"And she gets cut off by her friend dragging her back to their group.

"Right," I say rubbing my cheek. "Anyway, let's get something to eat, I'll treat Rosy." I can actually see her twitching at the idea of me paying for her. And growing red at being called Rosy. _'Note to self: Never, ever __**EVER **__call her Rosy.'_

"It's fine, Alfred," Rosario "Rosy" Rubio says. She looks at me with a glare that could freeze Arizona's home. "Besides, I'm here with my friends and you're here with yours. Perhaps we should go our separate ways?" She says hoping that I would take a hint and leave her alone. Sadly, Rosario did not know Alfred F. Jones, as I introduced myself to her.

"So, this is your creepy stalker?" Her best friend said. Alfie Just, Bhutanese (or whatever people from Bhutan are called, I honestly don't know). Born in Paro, Paro. They don't share many classes together, but they are in club together.

"That'd be him," Rosario says with a sigh.

"The one who's been stalking you for a year now, Rosy" Alfie says.

_'Alfie just gave away my secret!'_

"What…" Rosy says, not knowing what her friend was talking about.

"Yeah, he's been stalking you for a year." Rosy just turns to me. Her face is blank and she just blinks at me.

_'The calm before the storm… I guess.' _She decides to take a step towards me, only for her friend to have a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" She snarls, voice getting louder at every word. Her face is red with anger. She then just starts running, pushing though her friends running down the corridor of the mall. Her friends start to run/go after her. One of them looks back at me, she just stares before following the group.

* * *

Canada's POV:

"What was **_that _**about, eh?" Canada asks his brother. But his brother doesn't respond. He just stares to where "Rosy" as he called her went.

"A lover's spat," France says dismissing the argument. America just sighs and shakes his head.

"Then why were you 'stalking her', as her friend said?" Germany asks.

"I kinda owe her some money," America says with a fake smile.

"You owe us all money, you git!" England says.

"But I have a lot longer to pay you all off, she's not going to be around for much longer relatively," America reasons.

"She looked like she was crying…" I interject.

"Yeah, she was crying," America muses to himself.

"Not awesome, man. Not awesome," Prussia says. America sighs.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Denmark adds in.

"Like she'd _want_ that!" Romano says. Norway just strangles Denmark with his tie.

"Ignore this idiot," Norway says. America sighs again.

"Hey, Italy?" America says.

"Ve~!" Italy says happily.

"Anything that you'd like to say?"

"Nothing really… Belarus and Russia went after her…"

"Of course they di-….." America and everyone else let that sink in for a few minutes.

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Everyone minus Italy screams.

"Gotta go!" America says, sprinting off that same direction. Canada follows his brother. France follows Canada. Spain follows France. Romano follows Spain. Veneziano follows Romano. Germany follows Veneziano. Prussia follows Germany. Denmark follows Prussia. Norway follows Denmark. England follows Norway.

* * *

So yeah. Russia is chasing her because a) he has his own stalker and knows how terrifying it can be and b) he's trying to get allies against America. Not that he'll tell her the latter. So... Yeah... BYE~!


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't End Well

So these next two chapters are going to involve mostly Russia... Hopefully nothing too horrible happens ^^;... Granted, Russia (by himself) isn't that bad. When he has to interact with people, that's when he can either be adorable, or psychotic... Let's hope the OC survives for the rest of the plot... I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Russia's POV:

Russia was just looking around, following the group silently as he normally did. He knew his sister was stalking him, she always did. He sighed at that notion. He felt daggers on his back, he's more than used to this by now, did that mean that she didn't scare him? NO, he just knew how to ignore her.

_'Don't look back… It's just like that game that came from America… The one with the Japanese monster-alien-thing* in it… If I don't look back I won't die…' _Russia thought to himself, sweating due to the winter coat and scarf he had on in the humid July.

"So this is you're creepy stalker?" a girl's voice breaks through his self-musing.

_'Creepy stalker?' _Russia says looking up. He see America talking to a girl with red curly hair. She was pale and had blue eyes, not unlike America's own blue. _'He's probably flirting with her… Another victim to his non-existent charm.' _

"That'd be him," this red-head says to her friend.

_'Her friend looks like a mix of China and India… What a horrible combination to be…' _

"You mean the one who has been stalking you for a year?"

"What…"

_'I knew America was bad, I never expected him to resort to stalking to get what he wanted…' _

The girl then ran off in tears.

_'I better follow her,' _Russia thought walking away, _'General winter knows that America won't go after her.' _

Russia followed the red-haired girl and her friends, It was easy for him to see them in the crowd of people due to his height and her unusual hair colour.

Russia did, however, eventually lose them. Not that he didn't know where they went... He just wasn't going to enter the women's restroom.

"Brother," a voice says from beside him.

_'Don'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlookdon'tlook'_ Russia repeats to himself in his head.

"What is your interest in this girl?" Belarus asks him.

"She seems like she might be a good comrade, da?" Russia says, eye closed smiling his usual smile facing his sister.

"Would getting you this girl make you happy?" Belarus says.

_'What is she getting at?'_ Russia thought to himself. He heard footsteps, but by the time that he opened his eyes, no one else was around.

_'Did I just imagine a sane conversation with my sister!?' _Russia thought to himself in despair, thinking that what he just said was all a part of a strange delusion.

"Let me go!" a voice says from the bathroom. Russia looks up. He then sees his sister, Belarus, with the girl who ran off from America over her shoulder.

* * *

Next chapter will be a conversation between the OC and Russia... I hope Belarus wasn't too OOC, but I had no other way of making that work ^^;... Well... Hopefully she survives! See you next chapter!


	6. Ch 6: Russia and Rosario: The ending?

So this is the next chapter... This is a long one! I couldn't stop writing, and while I could break it up into other chapters, I want to move the story along. Let's see if she'll live! I don't own Hetalia! Enjoy the train wreck that's to come!

* * *

Belarus' POV:

_'Brother is with a group of others, I could always kill them off, but then brother would be unhappy.'_ I thought stalking my brother throughout the mall; I've been hiding at different places, including disguising myself as a mannequin. 

_'What should I do to get big brother's attention?' _I think, following behind the group as they are being guided by some girls. _'None of them better touch, big brother…'_

I followed behind them just enough to not be noticed. By the time I get to the food court, I see a red haired girl running away and the group of girls running after her. But then, I see big brother walking in that same direction. _'What is he doing? Perhaps he wants to become one with her? I shall not let that happen!'_ I think to myself following brother. It was easy to follow him, he is much taller than these puny Americans after all.

When I caught up with brother, he was standing outside of a women's bathroom.

"Brother?" I start, but brother does not seem to notice me. "What is your interest in this girl?"

"She seems like she might make a good comrade, da?" brother says, smiling towards me.

"Would getting this girl make you happy?" I say. _'I want big brother to be happy with me. I shall get him this girl, but if she tries anything, I shall kill her and serve her for supper.' _Before brother can answer I walk into the women's restroom in front of us. I look around to see a group of girls standing in front of one of the stalls.

_'That must be where she is.' _I climb onto one of the walls from another stall. I proceed to climb/crawl over to the stall in question. I jump down. The red haired girl looks up at me. Eyes filled with tears._ 'Probably expecting America.' _

"You're coming with me," I say, grabbing her arm.

"Why should I?" She says, trying to loosen the grip I have on her arm.

"You will be coming with me," I say. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down." She tries struggling from my grasp.

_'She knows how to get away from a normal capture, but I've been through much worse,' _I think to myself. This girl could get away from a normal human, but the nations were made of tougher stuff. (the only reason that she got to America was because he would let his guard down.)

"No. You will meet with big brother," I says unlocking the door.

"Why do I have to meet with any 'big brother'? Alfred probably just sent you here to bring me to him!" She yells.

"I do not work for that man. I refuse to ever associate with him," I say, taking her off my shoulder, pinning her to the door, placing a knife to her throat.

"Okay, I'll go with you then. But, can I at least walk?" She asks, seeming to have calmed down.

"No." I pick her up, open the door, walk through her friends, who part like the Red Sea upon seeing my glare.

"LET ME GO!" She says from over my shoulder. I ignore her. I walk out of the restroom towards my brother.

"You wanted this one, correct?" I say to my brother.

"Da," Brother says, smiling softly at me.

* * *

Third POV:

"Good," Belarus places Rosario down. "Now we can get marriedmarriedmarried!"

"AH!" Russia screams.

"KIYA!" Rosario kicks her into the wall. The only reason that Belarus doesn't get back up is because she hit her head. And she's also currently stuck in the wall due to the force of the kick.

"Thank you for doing that for me," Russia says to Rosario.

"I didn't do that for you," Rosario says point blankly. "I don't even know you!"

"My name is Ivan Braginski," Russia says.

"You're a big man… named Ivan… And you are from Russia…" Rosario says looking at him.

"Yes," Russia says. _'How'd she know I'm from Russia. _

"HAHAHAHAHAHA~!" Rosario starts laughing.

"Is there something funny?" Russia asks.

"I'm sorry, but you're life just seems like a cruel joke from that," Rosario says, gasping from air trying to calm herself.

"How so?"

"Ivan is the most stereotypical name for a Russian man in fiction. You probably have huge muscles under that parka of yours. The only thing missing is a crew cut and a stubbly beard and you've officially come from an American action movie." Rosario says, laughing still.

"So that's how he thinks of me?" Russia says.

"How who thinks of you," Rosario says, finally calming down.

"You know him as Alfred," Russia starts, "I know him as the Capitalist Pig."

"So he's that bad, huh?"

"He doesn't like communism…"  
"Most people don't," Rosario reasons. "Because they haven't seen true communism. Or rather, non-totalitarian communism."

"You call Russia a totalitarianism?"

"Most communisms seen in the world today are totalitarianisms. No one knows that though, so they take the name communism, which is a utopian idea, and try to make it work in reality."

"Why can't it?" Russia says, eyebrow cocked.

"Because a utopia is an unattainable ideal, thus a communist government is doomed to failure from the start. It is by definition doomed."

"I never expected to have this type of conversation in America's house."

"Maybe if we don't elect sociopath's into office, the world will be a better place…" Rosario says.

"So, why is the Capitalist Pig after you?"

"Because I paid for his six-someodd dollar sandwich a year ago."

"You lent him money?"

"I was getting tired of waiting in line behind him, so I just paid together," Rosario informs. "I had enough money for three sandwiches, a drink, chips and two sugar cookies, so I paid for his as well to get the line moving."

"Why did you need to get the line moving?"

"Lest my town was on channel 5 news for a riot at a subway because an idiot was too stupid to realize that he didn't have money."

"Ah," Russia nodded his head at her statement.

"And my friends were waiting for me to come with the sandwiches."

"Friends?"

"You just need to ask for the sandwiches to be cut in quarters, and you can split two sandwiches between four people," Rosario says, as if it were common sense.

"So, he's stalking you because he owes you money?"

"Pretty much how he sees it."

"Why don't you just take the money?" Russia asks confused.

"Because he's using a messed up formula which ends with him owing me an infinity amount of money."

"What formula is he using?"  
"The ones the banks due for interest collecting on an account…"

"He's a strange one, da?"

"Indeed."

"You didn't know that he was stalking you for a year?"

"Nope."

"So you were crying because?"

"You seem to have your own stalker," Rosario points with her eyes over to Belarus, who is still trying to get out of the wall.

"I see your point." Russia sweat drops looking at his sister.

"You seem pretty cool," Rosario says, sniffing.

"If that a good thing?" Russia says. America would often call him cool to mock him.

"It is," Rosario says, confused by Russia's dubiousness.

"DYNMIC ENTRY!" America says, kicking Russia into the emergency exit, causing the alarm to go off. Mall security come to see what's going on. Everyone gets kicked out.

* * *

Outside the mall:

"Nice going, git/wanker/brother/capitalistpig/hamburger bastad/dumkoff/etc" everyone says to America.

"Sorry!"

"At least it's just for today," Alfie says.

"Fair enough?" Rosario says to the rest of the group.

"He went too far in that," England says to Rosario. "I apologize on behalf of that idiot."

"It's fine, he went overboard. You don't need to be responsible for him," Rosario says. "he needs to be responsible for his own actions."

"Well, I was the one to raise him," England says, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," Rosario says.

"It wasn't that bad… Until he turned rebellious," England says, looking as if he were about to cry.

"So, about that job?" America says.

"Again?" Canada, Rosario and Alfie say.

"I'm stubborn, ain't I?" America says, laughing weakly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"We'll all be there to keep him in check," Russia and France say.

"I may just take you up on that offer," Rosario says, laughing.

"So you'll take it?" America says, hopefully.

"I shall…" America starts cheering. "But not because you asked me to."

"Sure you didn't."

"I did it because Ivan seems like a nice guy to hang around. As does the man who raised you."

"You're a tsundere just like Romano and Iggy."

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME IGGY/ROMANO!"

"I think you mean hot blooded. And, after all this time, would I lie to you?"

"Yes." America says blankly.

"Well… Fair point," Rosario says with a shrug.

"I think that she will make a good comrade," Russia laughs.

"You will not take big brother from me!" Belarus says.

"I'd hate to rain on the parade," Germany chimes in. "But how do you plan to get her this job?"

"They already have a resume, I've be secretly taken to an interview and I've actually been told that I can start whenever I want to."

"When did you get that letter?"

"I got a call before we went out," Rosario says, staring at America.

"I guess my boss finally believed me." Americva laughed. "Just don't tell him that you like hanging around the commie."

"Why is this country communist-phobic?"

"Because it's wrong!"

"The literacy pertentage in Cuba, Russia and China is significantly higher than in the richest parts of the US." Rosario says blankly. America just stares at her.

"How are we supposed to her to the others?"

"Via shock?"

"Shock?" Prussia asks.

"I just walk in and take a seat next to someone?"

"I doubt that will work," Germany says face palming.

"You have a better idea?" Rosario asks.

"No, since it is the only course of action, we shall use it."

"Great! You start tomorrow!" America says.

"Can you give me a bit to get some stuff ready!" Rosario says.

"Don't worry. I have the perfect outfit for you!"

"How?" Canada, England and Rosario ask.

"I've seen enough of you to get a sense of your style," America says, digging around a bag that no one noticed he brought with him.

"Why do you keep that bag under your jacket again?" Canada asks his brother.

"Because it's frowned upon in America for dudes to carry bags, but you never know when you'll need something that can't fit in your pocket." America answers, continuing to dig through his bag.

"And guys say that women are bad with bags," Rosario says rolling her eyes.

"Tada!" America says, presenting the outfit in question. The outfit consists of a vertically striped red shirt, stripes being a darker red colour, with a black vest, matching slacks and a black tie. America has black men's work shoes in a size 6.

"Wow…" Rosario says.

"And there's also a pair of gloves to go with it, but I'm kinda out of hands at the moment."

"So is this my uniform or something?"

"Basically what you're uniform will look like." America says.

"But she's a girl!" England says.

"And women can't wear pants?" Rosario says.

"I'm referring to the shoes," England clarified.

"Heels are extremely uncomfortable," Rosario starts, "and were originally made for men."

"Fair enough," England says sighing.

"You've worn heels?"

"I have some sisters and female cousins," England says, paling at the thought of said female relatives.

"So, tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

"What is my job supposed to be exactly?"

"You'll just be taking notes and keeping the peace during meetings."

"How hard can it be?" Rosario says. The others pity the girl for not realize what she's just gotten herself into.

* * *

So next time, our poor sap semi-protagonist will get to meet the world! Let's see how long they can keep the secret that they're nations from her. Hahah, who knows! See you next time! PM or Review if you have any questions!


	7. Chapter 7: Enter!

I've come to a realization after writing this chapter. I enjoy torturing my OC's. Warning: kidnapping happens in this chapter!

Anyway, enjoy this joyous chapter. I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

When Rosario got up the next morning, she was not pleased. She had to arrive at the UN at 6am, so she had to get up at 4 am to get ready. She rolled out of bed, crawled over to the bathroom and took her shower. After the shower she walked back into her room where she got dressed in the uniform that America gave her. It fit her well.

_'It's still rather creepy that he knew my size for this though,' _Rosario thinks to herself.

Making sure that everything is in place in the mirror, she moved onto hair and makeup. Now, Rosario was not a girly girl, but she knew enough about makeup to put on concealer/foundation and some eye shadow. She covered the dark circles under her eyes with the concealer, then she put on the matching foundation. She then proceeded to take out her massive eye shadow pallet. She had gotten it from a friend for her sixteenth birthday. She chose a light brown, something to highlight her eyes, while still being rather inconspicuous.

When she was satisfied with how she looked professionally, she went downstairs to find something for breakfast. She decided on a banana and some toast with Nutella on it. As she had just finished spreading the Nutella onto the toast, the doorbell rang.

_'I guess he was serious about picking me up,' _Rosario thinks, grabbing her banana, two pieces of Nutellad toast, and a bottle of Lipton diet iced tea before heading to the door.

* * *

Rosario's POV:

Standing outside was Alfred, wearing a suit with his hair slicked back. His suit was brown; under it was an off-white shirt and a brown tie. His hair looked like it was trying to escape from how Alfred had put it.

"You're carriage awaits," He says, bowing and extending his hand to show the car that I had seen oh, so many times.

"This isn't a fairytale you know," I tell him, taking a bite of my toast before walking out the door. I immediately walks back in the door because I forgot my bag. I grab a large canvas bag, black with a Disney logo on the side.

"What's in there, dudette?" Alfred says. I look up to Alfred and smile _'That sounds more like him.' _

"Just some stuff," I say dismissingly.

"Like what?" Alfred prods.

"I have a notebook, come pencils, some pens, a couple of language dictionaries, a computer and some snack bars in case the meeting runs for too long," I say, showing the inside of the bag to Alfred.

"What about phone, keys and wallet?" Alfred says.

"Phone is in my pants pocket, as are my keys."

"And your wallet?"

"It's in this pocket," I point to a little inconspicuous pocket in the bag, "right here, along with some other things."

"What kinda things?" Alfred asks dubiously.

"Feminine things," I say, hoping he will _finally _take a hint. He seems to, given how he's just awkwardly looking away.

"I guess we should be heading off then," Alfred says, rubbing his head.

"I suppose we shall." I walk out the door and down the stairs that lead to my house.

"Well then, milady," America says extending his hand and making a grandiose gesture like a fairy tale prince.

"Despite my bag saying Disney on the side, this is not a Disney movie," I says, waiting for America to get up. We walk to the car, he opens the door for me, I slide in and he slides in beside me.

"Ya, well, I'm just trying to make you laugh at this point," Alfred says.

"Why're you trying to do that?" I ask, confused.

"To make up for the apparent stalking that I was doing to you," Alfred says sadly.

"Why were you, stalking me that is," I ask, wanting to know.

"I was trying to slowly give you back the money, but you always ran away, so I gave chase."

"Okay, you could've just told me that," I say.

"Wait, what?" Alfred seemed shocked by that concept.

"I just thought that you were stalking me after the event in January."

"So that's why you were running away from me!?" Alfred says surprised.

"Yeah," I say casually. "On the plus side, you made it so that I can complete my mile in under 7 minutes," I say trying to cheer Alfred up. He just looks at me.

"So, are we going to head to the UN?"

"We need to pick up the Brit first," Alfred says, giving the driver the address.

"Right away, sir," the driver says.

After a while, we leave New Jersey and head into New York state. I think the entire time as to how Alfred could've known about me. I decided to ask him.

"Hey, Alfred?" I say, trying to get his attention.

"What up, dudette?" Alfred says, looking at me.

"How were you able to find me in January?"

"Nuns."

"Nuns?" I ask, confused.

"Nuns," Alfred nods his head.

"Which order?"

"SSND."

"Should've known," I sigh.

"Why?" Alfred asks, surprised.

"Because the SSND works closely with the UN."

We sit together in silence. We start to enter the city. I look around the area. After a short time, we stop in front of an apartment building.

"I'll be right back," Alfred says, getting out of the car. He walks over to the driver's window. "Lock the doors; I don't want either of you to be kidnapped."

"Of course, sir," the driver says locking the door.

Alfred enters the building, greeting the doorman. He disappears into the building. After about ten minutes, he and the Englishman from the other day come out. The Englishman is wearing a black suit, a white button down shirt and a bowtie. The doorman waits for Alfred and the Englishman to get closer to the car before unlocking the door. Alfred sits up front while Englishman sits in the back.

"Rosario Rubio," I say extending my hand.

"I do believe that we've already been acquainted," the Englishman says, shaking my hand anyway.

"But I still don't know your name," I point out.

"Arthur," he says, "Arthur Kirkland."

"Nice to, officially, meet you, Mr. Arthur Kirkland," I give him a firm hand shake.

"So…" Arthur looks at me, "you'll be meeting everyone today?"

"Indeed I shall be," I nod my head.

"How do you feel meeting a representative from the entire world?"

"I'm a bit nervous, but who wouldn't be?" I joke.

"Just be careful, some of them can be very…extreme," Arthur says.

"I'll try to handle it myself,"

"If you get in too deep, the hero'll come and save you!" Alfred says from the front seat. The car screeches to a halt.

"Something wrong?" I ask up front.

"I'll be back, lock the doors."

"Is this some sort of Ao Oni game?" I muse to myself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can assure you that it is much more serious than that," England says, tense. I look at Arthur oddly. I hear a knock on the window. It was a man that looked like the rude Italian's doppelgänger. I roll down the window.

"Hello, there," I say with a smile.

"Who are you?" He says to me. He's wearing a tiny hat and he's playing with a knife.

"I'm Ros—" Arthur puts his hand over my mouth and drags me towards him.

"Ross?" the Italian looks at me, "strange name for a girl."

I head a door open, and suddenly, England's hand was gone.

"LET ME GO, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Arthur says. He's being moved by a Canadian, or that's my guess at least, judging by the uniform.

"You'll be coming with us poppet," a man who looks like Arthur appears in the door and takes my arm. He drags me out of the car.

"What's going on?"

"You're being kidnapped," The Italian says.

"Oh, well then… I suppose you're expecting me to go quietly?" I say to them.

"Indeed, poppet," the Arthur lookalike says.

"Too bad!" I scream, turning to hit the look alike in the back of the head with my elbow.

"Ow!" he lets go of my hand.

"Not so fast, toots," a man comes up from behind me and grabs my waist, picking my up. I struggle to see who it is.

"Al." I glare at him. "Put. Me. DOWN!"

"No can do, Rosy." _'I __**HATE**__ being called Rosy.'_ I elbow him in the face and kick him in the groin. He let's me go and falls to the ground after that.

"Not so fast," the Italian says, coming at me with his knife. I dodge, only for someone to grab me from behind. I never had a chance to fight. The person put a handkerchief to my face, with what I assume was chloroform or some other sedative.

"Was that really so hard?" a voice says, but I'm too far gone to be able to tell who's saying it.

* * *

Third POV:

America gets up from where he was struck down.

_'Dammit, Al, what are you doing?' _America puts a hand on his head, he takes it away when he notices wetness on his head. He looks at his palm to see red. _'At least it's not piss this time.' _America says. "It'll heal in no time." America says to England.

"What was **_that_**about!?" England says. He looks at the direction that those scoundrels ran off in.

"My guess," America says walking over to England. "Would be that Allan wanted to test her."

"Why'd he want to do that!?" England says outraged.

"Because she kinda beat us out of her house once."

"Why were you two in her house?" England says, glaring at me.

"Because I was trying to give her back the money without the body guards freaking out," America states.

"Body guards?" England asks curiously.

"Congress has been freaking out recently. I got them to stop for a while."

"That still doesn't answer what you were doing with _him_ in her house!"

"He got impatient and picked the lock," America says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"No wonder she kick you two out!" England says, exasperated and face palming.

"Yeah, she had just gotten out of the shower," America says. England looks at him dubiously. "She was fully clothed." America says, trying to cover himself.

"Sure..." England glares at me. "So... How are we supposed to get her back?" He says.

"We'll have to get the others... All of them..."

"Are you sure that that's a good idea? I mean... _All_ of them?"

"Yup... **_All_** of them."

"I'll start making calls," England says taking his cellular device.

"Tell them to pass it on," America says. "I've got the Axis and the Allies; you call you're colonies and whoever else you can think of," America says dialling his phone.

"Understood." England called his former colonies.

* * *

So that'll end this chapter. Next chapter will be a rescue mission. I probably already gave it away, but guess who kidnapped Rosario.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Calling all the Countries!

This was originally supposed to be an omake, but then I felt bad for ignoring my other stories to write a massive chapter for "Hibari Gets a Roommate". So here's the chapter that you've been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Hetalia

* * *

"What do you want?" Scotland answered the phone with a yawn.

"I don't know," Hong Kong answered.

"Is this a group call?" Seychelles answered.

"Indeed it is," England says.

"What do you want?" all three nations say.

"Once everyone's on the line, I tell you my purpose in calling you. Until then, How about a pleasant chat?"

"Since when were we able to have a pleasant chat with you!?" Two more voices, one male Ireland the other female Ireland, added in.

"Can everyone just be calm?" Female England voice says.

"Just say what you want to say so we can go on with our day," Wales says.

_'This is why I didn't want to call my family…' _England thinks with a sigh.

"Well?" Everyone says.

"A civilians been kidnapped by the 2P!s and Alfred and I are currently responsible for this civilian," England starts, "we kinda need help because we think that the 2P!s want to use this as an excuse to start World War III."

"What have you gotten yourself into?" Ireland groans.

"Why can't this person just save himself?" Scotland says.

"Harsh," Seychelles says.

"You think that a normal, human, civilian can fight off an army consisting of the 2P!s?" Female England voice says.

"Why not?" Scotland asks.

"She can only take on so many people by herself," England says.

"_She?_" Ireland, Scotland and Wales ask, amazed that their brother, the self-proclaimed gentleman would have let a _female_ human civilian get kidnapped by anyone.

"This is the same girl who could fight off America," England points out, knowing what his brothers are thinking.

"_Oh,_" his brothers say, understanding more of the picture now.

"Like that even matters!?" Female England and Female Ireland ask, astonished by their male counter parts.

"Why are you all still surprised by that?" Female Scotland says.

"Should I get the fireworks?" Hong Kong says.

"No…" England says. "On second thought they might be necessary, just don't blow anyone else up."

"Spread the word?" Seychelles asks.

"To everyone you know," England confirms.

"Where's Sealand?" Seychelles asks.

"He refused to pick up, would you mind telling him?"

"Sure thing!" Seychelles says before she hangs up.

"I'm going back to bed," Scotland says with a yawn.

"You do realize that we have a world meeting today anyway, right?" Ireland and Wales point out.

"Goddammit!" Scotland says, presumably dropping his phone based on the muffled noises and pounding footsteps that everyone is hearing.

"So what's our course of action?" Female England asks.

"We're going to meet at the world meeting place, and discuss there," England says.

"How do you know that everyone will be on time?" Female England asks.

"I have the fireworks," Hong Kong says.

"Bring those to the world meeting," England says to Hong Kong. "I know that everyone will be on time because those who are usually late are excited to officially meet the civilian who was kidnapped… And America is bugging everyone out of bed, he started with Greece and so far it seems to be working…" England sighs, looking over to America, also on a group call.

"I'll tell the girls," Female England and Ireland say.

"Thank you," England says, hearing a click.

"We're having a world meeting?" Hong Kong says.

"You're in New York City, aren't you?"

* * *

America was _trying _to call the Allies and the Axis, but ended up with more people.

"Ciao," Veneziano Italia says.

"What do you want, hamburger bastard!?" Romano Italia says.

"Germany speaking," Germany says.

"This is Japan speaking," Japan says.

"What do you need this time, Amerique?" France says.

"We already know about the world meeting," China yawns.

"Something happened with Rosario, da?" Russia asks, menacing aura coming through the phone.

"What do you want with big brother?" Belarus says.

"Some…thing…wrong?" Greece says.

"Hola! Como estas?" Spain asks.

"Hello," Canada says softly.

"Ze awesome Prussia is here!" Prussia says.

"What?" Netherlands says.

"Something wrong?" Belgium says.

"I did not call this many people…" America says.

"We're with the people who're your talking to," Spain, Romano, Greece, Netherlands, Belgium and Prussia says.

"Belarus?" America says.

"I always keep tabs on big brother," She simply states, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Russia says.

"Shut up, commie," America says.

"What happened with Rosario?" Germany asks, facepalming on the other side of the line.

"She was kinda kidnapped by the 2P!s," America says, preparing himself for what's to come.

"What?" Greece, Netherlands, China and Belgium ask, not knowing what's going on.

"You let her get kidnapped by the 2P!s?" Russia asks, scary aura getting stronger.

"I got knocked out, England says that she managed to fight off some of them, but 2P! Canada got her," America says.

"What was Angleterre doing?" France asks.  
"He was fighting off Canada's 2P and his 2P," America supplies.

"How do you know this if you were unconscious?" Russia asks.

"We did a tactical meeting once I woke up," America answered.

"How'd they even get to her?" Spain asks.

"Al, my 2P, walked out into the road as the car we were all in approached."

"We're getting her back, da?" Russia says.

_'How'd she and Russia bond faster than I did with her?' _ America thinks.

"That's the new subject for the meeting," Germany says.

"Right-oh!" America says.

"We'll be over immediately," Everyone says, even the ones who have no idea who Rosario is.

"Guys, call the girls, girls call the guys, and call everyone who doesn't know," America says.

"I'm going to assume that Hong Kong knows because he has fireworks," China says with a sigh.

"Then call everyone else."

"We're calling _everyone_?" Romano asks, dubiously.

"Yes, _everyone_," America says.

"Signing off," Germany says, followed by a click.

"We need to prepare Romano," Veneziano says.  
"Indeed we do," Romano agrees.

"Ciao," They both says handing up.

"I will see you at the meeting," Russia says, hanging up. Another click follows; everyone just assumes that that was Belarus.

"Boss Spain will be there," Spain says, hanging up.

"Too troublesome," Netherlands says, hanging up

"We'll be there," Belgium says.

"I'll gather Asia," China says, clicking.

"I'll help him gather Asia," Japan says.

"Where were you throughout this conversation?" America asks, confused.

"I was preparing some stuff for the situation," Japan replies.

"How'd you know what the situation was?"

"I read the mood," Japan says, hanging up.

"I'll get my stuff ready and tell the others," France says.

"I'll prepare the hockey stick," Canada says.

"Why do you use that as a weapon?" America says.

"Clearly, you're not awesome enough to understand birdie," Prussia says.

"Don't you have some preparations to do?" America asks.

"I'm always prepared," Prussia responds. A clicking follows.

"Who's still on the line?"

"I… am…" Greece says.

"You're 2P has a civilian hostage, and you're trying to sleep!?" America says.

"I'm… already… At the… meeting place…" Greece says.

"Where'd you stay?" America asks surprised.

"In the guest rooms here," Greece says.

"Oh… Why does no one else think of that?" America says.

"Zzzzzzzz"

"WAKE UP!" America says.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Oh, forget it," America says, hanging up the call.

* * *

China:

"Okay, everyone," China says, walking down the hallway with a wok and a ladle. When he gets no response, he starts banging the wok with the ladle.

"Hai, sensei," Taiwan says, fully dressed and ready to go. Vietnam silently comes out of her room, also fully dressed and ready to go. Thailand apparently wasn't awake yet when China came with the wok and ladle, so he's running around his room trying to get ready… Or at least that's what everyone assumes that noises are.

"Aniki," Korea says, poking his head out of his room. Also wasn't awake yet.

"Yes, Korea?" China asks arms folded.

"What's going on? Does it have anything to do with that thing that Hong Kong was screaming about before?" Korea asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Hong Kong was—" China gets interrupted by Korea being dragged back into his room and the door being slammed shut and locked eight different ways.

_'But the door only has one lock!?'_ Everyone thinks.

"I think that we need to save him… Again…" Hong Kong says walking down the hallway.

After several moments of blinking, China walks over to Korea's door and proceeds to kick it off its hinges. China walks into the room. Japan follows him in. China comes out with North Korea, and Japan comes out with South Korea. China walks one way and Japan walks the other way. This has almost become common practice by now. Even when N. Korea doesn't come with them… He's just like that… No one really knows why…

"So, someone's been kidnapped by the 2ps and we have to have her…" Hong Kong says. "I have fireworks."

"Not everything is solved with fireworks," Thailand says coming out of his room fully dressed.

"Who was kidnapped?" Taiwan says.

"A girr who was with America and Engrand," Japan says. "Apparentry, America has mentioned her at meetings."

"The girl with the red hair?" China asks.

"That's her," Japan responds.

"Ah, I remember her," China says.

"From what, sensei?" Taiwan asks.

"America took me with him one day, it seemed like he was stalking her," China says, shaking his head.

"Why do we have to save this girl?" N. Korea says.

"YOU TALK!?" Everyone yells. Now while it was a well-known fact that he could talk, most of what he said was death threats, so most people just ignored him.

"Why do we have to safe her?" N. Korea repeated, somewhat angry that no one was answering his question.

"She's a civilian who was taken by the 2Ps," Japan answered.

"Why would they kidnap her if they didn't know her?" S. Korea asks.

"Because America is an idiot," China responds.

* * *

Nyotalia:

"What do you mean 'Rosy's been kidnapped'!?" Female America says, talking to Female England.

"I mean that you're idiotic male counterpart and my idiotic male counterpart lost her because the 2Ps ganged up on them," Female England says with a huff.

"I'll call Japan, Germany, both Italies, France and Egypt," Female America says, hanging up the phone.

"But France already knows," Female England says to no one in particular.

"Well, I got a hold of Denmark, Norway, both Icelands, Finnland, Sweden, and Bulgaria," Female Ireland says, reporting to her sister.

"I called China, New Zealand, and both Australias," Female Scotland says, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"I managed to get a hold of America, Canada, Seychelles, India, Hong Kong and Hungary," Female England says.

**_Ring _**

**_Ring _**

**_Ring_**

Female England picks up her cellphone.

"What d'ya mean that my 2P kidnapped someone?" Female Turkey was on the other side of the phone.

"Who told you that?" Female England asks, cocking and eyebrow.

"Cyprus," Female Turkey says.

"A civilian girl was kidnapped by the 2Ps and is currently their hostage. My male counterpart called his former colonies his brothers, my sisters and myself to tell us to spread the word. There's a world meeting happening at the UN building. We're all expected to be there," Female England says, opening a portal.

"I'll be right there," Female Turkey says, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Female Wales says, walking in with a report.

"Turkey," Female England says, sighing.

"I called Greece, Cyprus, Spain, Sealand, Wy, Hutt, Belgium and Prussia," Female Wales says.

"I think that we can stop calling people now," Female Scotland says.

"We should start walking to the world meeting place," Female England says; ready to walk through the portal.

"Why?" Female Ireland says.

"Because male Greece is there and male and female Turkey are on their way." Female England proceeds to start walking through the portal. She is followed by her sisters shortly after.

World Meeting Place 8.00:

Everyone had successfully arrived at the UN meeting hall. The air in the room was suffocating for anyone who dared to enter. Sadly, only a small part of this was because Russia was trying to kill America with a water pipe.

"Why did you not just run him over?" Russia says, swinging his pipe.

"Because I wasn't driving," America says dodging.

"Why didn't you order him to run him over?" Russia says, grabbing America by the collar and unleashing more of his menacing aura.

"Because he would've lost his job, his license and his livelihood for doing that," England says.

More arguing proceeds. As everyone is demanding answers, one of the most unsuspecting people takes the head of the meeting.

"If you'll all be quiet and take your seats, I think that it's time we begin," Canada says into the microphone at the head seat. Everyone looks up at Canada, surprised, but they all take their seats anyway.

Germany nods approvingly at this.

"We need a course of action," Canada begins. "We don't know where they are, what they're plan is, who all is involved and what they're doing to her. We can't just sit here arguing. It's been a little under 3 hours since she was kidnaped, we can't waste any more time arguing."

"I propose a tactical assault. We have England, Finland, Canada and Ireland has snipers, spotting them will be their female counterparts," America begins. "We can have Germany, Russia, Canada and myself as the first ones in at the main entrance; we're the strongest of the group and can take a lot of damage, as history has shown us. Next will be our female counterparts, we all use close range weapons, so we need to be up close and personal. Next would be the four Italies, followed by Japan and China, and their counterparts. The rest can form groups of their own and enter from different point of the fortress."

"You talk like you know where they are," England says.

"Rosario has a cell phone, correct?" America says.

"Indeed she does," Russia responds.

"We can track her cellphone in order to find out their location."

"But what if they dumped it," Canada asks, still speaking into the mic.

"No one even believes that her cellphone is functional, let alone from this decade," America responds.

"Even if they did dump it, we'd at least have a direction," England says.

"Why don't we just have Canada or Romano talk with their 2P?" Female America says.

"I'm not that close with him," Both respond.

"But your closer than any of us are with our 2Ps," Female America pointed out.

"Why not just send in me?" N. Korea asks. Everyone looks worried at this suggestion.

"I just want to go back to sleep, I was dragged here when I'm not even supposed to be here, and I have plotting to do," N. Korea says, trying to ease everyone's mind. "The 2P know me, and they know that I hate you guys, why not just send me, I could kick the girl out the window and no one would think it strange."

"And we'll be waiting outside the window," China says. The other Asian countries nod.

"You're not going in their alone," America says.

"Do I not exist?" Female N. Korea asks.

"Besides, if any of you come, it would be seen as strange," N. Korea says.

"I don't like this plan," America says. Russia gets up from his seat and walks over to N. Korea.

"You make sure that she's not hurt, and you don't do anything funny to her, da?" Russia asks his old friend.

"I could always be a distraction," France says.

"No one works on this alone," America says. "And Canada won't get noticed by anyone minus his 2P."

"Actually, all the 2P notice me due to my 2P," Canada points out.

"So the two frogs, two Canadas and myself will be a distraction," England says.

"What about me?" Female America says.

"What about you?" England says.

"You're dealing with a bunch of guys," Female America says. "Most of which are perverts, you think that my usual outfit wouldn't distract any of them?"

"You're not pro—"

England gets cut off by Female America getting up, leaning over the table towards England and looking at him innocently and saying, "You're too simple minded, England, by the way, I happen to know where they are."

"When'd you do that?" America asks, looking at his female counterpart's computer. Female America was doing a cell trace when everyone was arguing.

"While you were all having a cock fight," Female America says. Most were amazed by the wording, others just tried to control their laughter.

"So both will be entering the building, Asia will be waiting around the building approximately where Rosario should be, the rest of us will be around the area doing things that we'd normally do. When the signal is given we all form approach the building ready for whatever's to come," America says giving orders.

Before anyone could ask any questions, they were interrupted by Thrift Shop playing. America picks up his phone.

"What do you want, Al?" America spits.

"Rosario kinda went missing. So are Vlad, James and Oliver…" Al says, voice strange, almost like he was punched in the throat.

"Vlad… James and Oliver have Rosario…" America repeats, watching the beautiful plan that they had just fall apart.

"Yeah, and her cell's here…. So yeah…" Al says, hanging up.

* * *

"What'd I miss?" A voice says from the door. Everyone looks up, they see Vlad, James and Oliver with Rosario.

"How'd you escape?" Switzerland asks.

"I walked out the unlocked room that I was kept in," Rosario says.

"What was that about?" Female America asks.

"Apparently they just wanted to say hi… Or so he," Rosario points to Vlad, "tells me."

Canada waves to James, and James waves back. Oliver just has a tray of cupcakes.

"She's a dear, she even helped me make cupcakes," Oliver says.

"She just started today, right?" James says.

"Yeah," America says.

"She kept asking us which country we were from and talking to us like she would you guys," Vlad adds in.

"It was kinda getting annoying," James adds.

"Sorry about that," Rosario says, turning around and bowing to the three 2Ps who brought her here.

"Next time, we won't be giving her back," Vlad says.

He and James then turn to leave. Oliver is still standing in the door, smiling like his usual self. Rosario waves for him to come in. Oliver walks in and takes the seat that Canada is supposed to be in. Rosario takes a two cupcakes from the tray, one was pink the other purple. Rosario proceeds to eat the purple cupcake. She walks over to America, eating her purple cupcake. She leaves the purple cupcake in her mouth and takes the paper off the pink cupcake. She then shoves the cupcake into America's mouth. America falls on the ground foaming at the mouth.

"That's why you tell people what's going on," Rosario says. She then turns to address the room. "Hello there, my name is Rosario Rubio or Rubio Rosario for those from Asia. I shall be working with you from this day forward. I hope to get to know you all well," Rosario bows again. When she gets up she notices the size of the group of people. She turns to England.

"How many representatives are from each country?" She asks him.

"Typically one, two in certain cases, but since you were kidnaped we called out everyone," England says.

"Well I hope to get to know you all in the future, even if I don't work with you all every day."

"Let's get the meeting under way shall we?" Germany says, standing up. He walks to the front of the room and takes Canada's place at the mic. Rosario walks over the door where her bag is, picks it up and goes to sit next to Germany.

"I think that I'll like her," Cuba says. Canada takes the free seat next to Cuba.

"You do realize that she's an American, right?"

"I don't have a problem with Americans… I have a problem with America," Cuba says. Canada sweat drops.

The meeting can finally begin.

* * *

Meeting will take place next chapter. Both main Hetalia and Nyotalia will be there.

Some Notes:

1) It's kinda my headcanon that the 1P Hetalia, Nyotalia, Nekotalia, 2P Hetalia, 2P Nyotalia and all the other -talia, verses are in the same universe.

2) I added in N. Korea because it is a country, so it should have a nation-tan, a Nyotalia, and all the other verses. I have him kinda schizo/crazy.

3) Female!America and Rosario were able to have a nice calm chat with each other. Female!America apologized for "her brother's" behaviour and they've become friends since. That's why Female!America can call Rosario "Rosy" while America and 2P!America cannot.

4) I see the nation-tans using portals to get to different countries a lot in other works, so I'm just assuming that it's a fanon (fandom canon).

5) Russia is being possessive of Rosario due to her being nice to him and them having a bonding moment last chapter.

6) Canada takes charge because even Germany got caught up in commotion. Canada and Germany often take turn with being the voice of reason, although Germany mostly does it due to no one noticing Canada. They all did today because of the microphone... But all they saw was a floating bear, so they thought that Kumajiro was giving them orders. Hence their surprise at the _bear_ giving them orders.

7) America is being strategic because he feels that he's the one to blame for everything that happens, which is true but not to the extent that he thinks it is.

8) I'm using the names for the 2Ps because I won't be able to write anything if I keep going back and forth with the America, Female America, 2P America.

9) I chose Vlad (2P!Russia), James (2P!Canada) and Oliver (2P!England) because Rosario gets along rather well with Russia, England and Canada. So she treats them like she would either 1P counterparts. She doesn't know any other countries well enough to try to bond with them.

9) I will be giving the countries human names, I will try to stick with their "canon" names as much as possible.

The meeting will commence, how's the first day of work going to work out for Rosario? See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: Part of a meeting

So this is a new chapter... I have more chapters written ahead, so I'll probably update within the next few says, assuming that I'll actually have time.

For those of you in America, it's Fourth of July weekend. For those who don't know what that means, Fourth of July weekend is when Fourth of July (our independence day) fall on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday, thus resulting in bar-b-ques and parties with a theme of red, white and blue and overall "all American" things (America: What's so wrong with that!?). So I'm going to be dragged to another thing tomorrow...

Hopefully I can actually get this up before anything happens. My computer shouldn't spazz for now... Hopefully...

Anywho! On to the chapter! I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

The meeting:

Chaos… Complete and utter chaos… That was the only way to describe this meeting. Every country in the world was there, and each had at least two representatives. Or that's how Rosario looked at it. The guys were getting into arguments with each other, the girls would either join or start talking amongst themselves.

'How the hell am I supposed to get them to stop arguing!?' Rosario thinks to herself. She looks over to Germany. He's nearly broken the table trying to get everyone's attention. Now, Germany is sitting down, head in his hands and sighing. Rosario thought about what she had brought with her.

'I have my computer with me,' Rosario thinks. 'But it would be weird if I suddenly just take out my computer…' Rosario looks around the room, everyone is talking, screaming, gesturing to another person. 'Then again… Maybe not.'

Rosario digs through her bag; she brings out her computer.

"What are you doing?" Germany asks her.

"I'm going to stop the arguing," Rosario responds.

"How do you plan to do that with a computer?" Germany asks.

"Music," Rosario says, looking around the room.

"Music?" Germany asks, intrigued.

"Music," Rosario nods. "But first I need to plug this into a speaker.

"There's one of the side of the room, but I don't know if it works."

"Do you have a can?" Rosario asks, digging to her bag again.

"I have a military knife, and a gun," Germany responds.

"I'm surprised by that they allowed you to bring weapons in. I was barely able to get the iced tea and banana in," Rosario says, taking out her iced tea bottle. She proceeds to finish the contents of the bottle in one breath.

"We have special clearance, and don't let Arthur see you with that," Germany says. They had already discussed what their names would be beforehand. No one besides their governments are supposed to know about the existence of the nations.

"He saw me with it before, in the car," Rosario says. She places the, now, empty bottle on the table. She goes back into her bag, digging for something.

"Ah," Germany says, trying to see what Rosario is digging for. He sees her taking out a little black rectangle.

"Can I get that knife?" Rosario asks, hand extended to Germany.

"Okay?" Germany takes out his knife and hands it to her. He watches Rosario cut off the bottom and the top of the bottle. She then sets both the middle of the bottle and the knife down.

"I'll been right back."

Rosario walks towards the water cooler. She grabs two cups and walks back to Germany. She separates the cups and sets them down on the table. She pick one cup back up, takes a pen from her bag and the middle of the bottle. She traces the bottle's circumference. She then takes the knife, and tries to cut a hole into the cup.

"Would you like me to help?" Germany offers.

"That would be nice," Rosario smiles at Germany.

Germany takes the cup and cuts a perfect hole into it. While Germany's cutting the first cup, Rosario takes the second cup and traces the other side of the bottle. Germany sets the first cup down and cuts the out the hole in the other cup. Rosario takes the bottle and removes the label. Rosario then starts to try and dissect the black rectangle. Upon a closer look, Germany discovered that it was an iPod touch.

"I would leave that in the case," Germany says. Rosario looks up from the iPod; she looks at Germany confused. "We've been known to break things," Germany supplies. Rosario makes a face of understanding. She then traces the outline of the iPod within the case. Germany then takes the bottle and cuts the hole out. He gives the bottle to Rosario. She puts the cups on the ends of the bottle, and she inserts the iPod into the slot. Rosario hits the play button that's at the top of the screen and screams of despair, pain and agony fill the air, along with an electric guitar.

Everyone looks up, confused by the source of the noise. Rosario pauses the music once everyone is quiet.

"Now that we finally have your attention," Rosario says, making sure that her voice is loud enough to be heard. "Perhaps we could start actually discussing some topics."

"Like what?" Turkey asks. He's seated next to Greece for God knows what reason.

"Like the Millennium Goals, and how they've failed to meet their time line," Rosario says.

Everyone looks at each other, quiet.

"How have they failed?" Someone asks. He was wearing a dark suit, with a white shirt. He has dark curly hair, and a beard. On the table in front of him was a long white keffiyeh.

"In theory, by now, there should be no crippling poverty, or hunger, men and women should be considered equal though out the world, the literacy rate should be as close to 100% worldwide if possible, major diseases, such as HIV/AIDS, malaria, would have a cure, children wouldn't die, women wouldn't die after child birth and improvement in global warming, all by the year 2015. Would you say that we have any of those things today?"

"I would say that we were closer than we were before," He responds.

"Okay," Rosario nods. "But what about the proposal by the UN to try to give women more rights, access to birth control and marriage equality, and many more things that could've helped achieve the Millennium Goals that was shut down due to countries being concerned about birth control and their shrinking population?"

"Because it wasn't denied due to the marriage equality at all," Turkey says sarcastically.

"Even if that was another part of it, the major complaints that I saw made by other countries dealt with how their population was shrinking. Also, taking into consideration that we actually want to decrease the population before we over populate the Earth, thus making it unable to be inhabited by anything, as well as reduce the number of people consuming and potentially moving the consumable goods to other places where they are actually needed, would be necessary. How do you propose the world should continue trying to accomplish the Millennium goals now that the date has come and past?" Rosario looks around the room. "This is an open question, people. Also, I apologize for seeming harsh, but we have this room for all of 3 hours, starting from 6:15 am, it is now," Rosario looks at her watch, "almost 9:00 am, we need to do something productive with the time. I know I was a reason that this meeting was delayed, but I do intend to make sure that something is discussed, as opposed to just watching everyone here argue about God knows what!"

'She sounds like Germany…' was the basic thought going around the room.

"Are you honestly so naïve as to think that we can accomplish anything within 15 minutes?" the man in the dark suit says.

"No, of course not," Rosario says, organizing some papers in front of her.

"Then what were you hoping to accomplish?" Turkey asks.

"I wanted to be able to at least say that we tried to talk about something," Rosario says.

"Ugh," America says, getting up. "Wha happened?"

"I stuffed a cupcake that I made with Oliver in your mouth," Rosario says, not missing a beat.

"Oh," America says, shaking his head.

"Hey, Al?" Female America says.

"Yea, Amelia?"

"How long do we have this room for?"

"Until about," America looks at his watch, "11:30."

"You said before that we have the room for three hours after we arrived, with our estimated time of arrival at 6:15."

"That was for introductions and what not," America says, waving his hand dismissively.

Everyone looks at the burning fire taking over Rosario, she was angry, and everyone minus America could see it. Even Italy could feel the anger radiating off her. However, she hid it behind a smile. She turns to the rest of the room and says, "Then I suppose we have time to discuss this matter as well as many others." Her voice seemed pleasant enough, but some weren't so sure of its sincerity.

"Did you seriously think it'd take three hours for everyone to say their name?" Female America asks, leaning on the table with her elbows.

"We have every country in the world, plus another representative here, how long did you think it would take?" America tries to reason.

"I told then my name and said that I hope to be able to learn their names in the future, for this is a big group and any names that I hear will go in one ear and out the other," Rosario says. "It took all of five minutes.

"Then you still don't know everyone's name," America says.

"What's the point of learning something that I'm going to almost immediately forget!?" Rosario asks. "Besides, I think that we could use that time more productively."

"Like how?" America asks.

"Seating arrangements so that no one argues?"

"Anything else?"

"Actual discussion?"

"That all?"

"A peace word to break up arguments."

"Like that'll work," Turkey says.

"Nothing takes immediate effect, not even God can change that," Rosario says.

"Catholic?" Turkey asks.

"I believe in a high good power and a higher evil power," Rosario says. "But I was brought up Catholic at home and in school."

"Then you won't get along with a rather large percentage of the people here," He says, knowingly.

"According to your one word question?" Rosario asks with disbelief.

"It's more than a one word question," Turkey says, gesturing to Rosario with his finger, "It's a life-style."

Rosario looks at him, blinks, blinks again, then says, "You do realize that's like me saying "Turkish?" and basing everything that you say, everything you do, your every action and opinion on the fact that you were born Turkish, correct?"

No one seemed to notice Greece making thumbs up and a smile to Rosario, happy that Rosario was arguing against the Turk.

"Wha—" Turkey says, wondering where this girl came from.

"The circumstances under which one is born, while it bears influence on the person's life, does not dictate the way that a person's acts."

"I think that we might want to work on that 'peace word' as you said before," Japan says, before this could escalate any more.

"Something that is universal, perhaps?" Rosario asks.

"Why not just peace?" America says, putting two fingers up and his palm facing him.

Most of the other nations freak out about this. Rosario sighs, putting her head in her hand.

"What?" America says not understanding what just happened.

"Congratulations, you just said 'f- you' to the world," Rosario says.

"Something that everyone will recognize?" Canada says quietly. Germany unleashes his wrath from the idiocy of what's happening. Rosario sees what is about to happen and crawls under the table in front of her.

"ENOUGH!" Germany says, slamming the table, causing it, finally, to break.

The breaking of the table caught everyone's attention. Everyone quiets down.

"I think it might be time for a break," England says. Rosario crawls out from underneath the table, careful to avoid splinters.

Everyone gets up and starts to move around, getting into their own groups. Rosario observes who goes to who, and makes a mental note as to how they are interacting.

"Rosario," Germany says.

"Sì, signore?" Rosario responds with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Germany asks. He didn't expect to break the table like that, so he's concerned that Rosario, the only person sitting at the head of the room with him. After all, the table did splinter.

"I'm fine. I ducked under the table when I saw you about to hit the table," Rosario says, smiling.

"That's good."

"Ve~! Germany~!" Veneziano Italia says. Germany looks over at him.

"Go to your friend, I need to go make round anyway," Rosario says, half-pushing Germany towards Italy.

"I'm Ludwig, by the way," Germany says.

"Nice to meet you Ludwig," Rosario shakes Germany's hand and smiles. She walks in the other direction, and Germany walks off towards Italy and Japan.

* * *

I'm going to try and not get political during this... This is the only meeting that I will actually show you, as I'm trying somewhat to be reminiscent of how Hetalia started out. Next chapter, the Axis Powers talk, and Rosario meets the BTT. Please review~! Bye bye~!


	10. Ch 10: Axis & BTT: What could go wrong?

Sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to write ahead in all of my stories, and so far this is the only story that I am successfully writing head in. So I'm also probably going to be busy this next week. I'm helping at a theatre camp and doing some school stuff. So Monday and Tuesday are probably out. I don't own Hetalia. BTT and Axis are in this chapter~! Anyway, on with the story~!

* * *

"Did something happen with Rosario, Germany-san?" Japan asks.

"Nothing in particular," Germany says, "I didn't know that she could be that loud though."

"What's wrong with that?" Veneziano Italy asks. He's used to random volume changes, he does live with Romano after all.

"It was… unexpected, that's all," Germany says.

"I think that we shourd go over our names, again," Japan says.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas," Italy says, putting a hand up, almost as if he's calling someone.

"I'm Honda Kiku," Japan says.

"I'm Ludwig Beilschmit," Germany says.

"So you and Gilbert are brothers?" A voice says from behind him.

"YAH!" Germany and Italy yell at the unexpected voice. Italy hugs Germany. Japan takes out his katana and point it at the source of the voice.

Rosario puts her hands up, trying to show a sign of surrender. "So, I take it that you weren't calling me over?"

Japan lowers his katana, Rosario lowers her hands, Italy lets go of Germany and Germany takes a couple nice deep breaths.

"Why did you think that we were calling you over?" Japan asks.

"Italy had his hand up, as if he was trying to get the attention of someone," Rosario says.

The three make a face of understanding.

"No, we weren't trying to call you," Veneziano says.

"Okay, then," Rosario says.

"I suppose that you've met my brother," Germany sighs.

"Indeed, and a Spaniard, named Antonio Fernandez-Carriendo, and a Frenchman, named Francis Bonnefoy," Rosario says with a smile.

"They didn't try anything weird, did they?" Germany paled.

"No, why?" Rosario asks innocently.

"No reason," Germany says, relieved.

"I suppose I'll be off then," Rosario says, turning to walk away.

"Do you not want to know our names?" Italy asks.

"I have a feeling I will be seeing you all frequently," Rosario says, turning her head towards the trio. "So they'll be plenty of time for that, no?"

Rosario walks away from the trio.

"That was…" Japan starts.

"Strange…" Germany continues.

"She seems like a nice girl," Italy says.

"Rooks can be deceiving," Japan says.

* * *

"So you're the fille that Amerique was worrying about," France says, approaching Rosario.

"I don't quite understand," Rosario says, not knowing what the Frenchman just said.

"He's just blabbering to himself," Spain says.

"Okay?" Rosario says, confused.

"I am ze awesome Gilbert Beilschmit!" Prussia says.

"Nice to meet (officially) meet you Mr. Beilschmit," Rosario says, smiling.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy," France says, bowing slightly. He attempts to charm Rosario, but she just sees the Frenchman's actions as the same that America was trying on her before.

"Nice to meet you," Rosario just gives France a business smile.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriendo," The Spaniard says.

"Nice to meet you Señor Cariendo," Rosario says. Spain twitched slightly at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Antonio, if you would please," Spain asks, trying to be polite to the girl in front of her.

"Antonio," Rosario says with an Italian accent.

"Just call me Gilbert," Prussia says. It was weird being called Mr. Beilschmit. It made him feel old. He wasn't _that _old yet.

"Gilbert," Rosario says, she then turns to the Frenchman.

"Francis?" France says.

"Francis," Rosario says like any other American would.

_'I think that she and Romano would get along well!'_ Spain thinks, forgetting the incident at the mall where they nearly bit each other's head off over simple directions.

Gilbert waves to someone behind our backs.

"Who are you waving to, Gilbert?" Rosario asks, looking in between France and Spain to try to see to whom Prussia is waving.

"I've waving to the younger Italian," Prussia says, having completely forgotten what Veneziano Italia(Ita)'s name was supposed to be.

"Ah," Rosario says, looking at Veneziano. "He seems to be calling someone over."

"Perhaps it is you," France says.

"I think I'll go and check." Rosario waves back to the others as she walks over to the Axis.

"So… What do you think?" Spain says.

"She seems…polite today," Prussia says.

"She refuses to fall for my charm," France says, flipping his hair.

"I think that she's cute," Spain says, Rosario seems to remind him of Romano.

"I think that she'd kick you if she heard that," Prussia says.

"Heard what?" Rosario says from behind Prussia.

"WAH!" Prussia screams, hugging Spain and France takes out his sabre. Rosario puts her hands up again, trying to surrender.

"Good to know that you all have the same reactions," Rosario says, gently pushing France's sword away.

"You did that with West?" Prussia asks.

"You mean, Ludwig?" Rosario asks.

"I call him West because he represents western Germany, I represent eastern Germany," Prussia says, first motioning his hand in Germany's direction, then to himself.

"I'll introduce you to some others," Spain says, taking Rosario away.

"Okay," Rosario says. "Bye, Francis, Gilbert." She waves at them as Spain is dragging her towards Romano Italia.

* * *

So next, Spain is dragging Rosario around. Who will she meet besides Romano?

Also, I can only really write Engrish, so don't expect too many phonetically written accents. See you next time~!


	11. Chapter 11: Boss Spain and gang!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've gotten distracted by life... Here's two chapters to make up for that! I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

Romano was cleaning his gun, minding his own business. He was deeply enthralled with cleaning his gun, so deeply that he didn't notice Spain and Rosario right in front of his face.

"Hello my little tomato," Spain says, leaning so he's in front of Romano's face.

"CHIGI!" Everyone looks at the scene, because it's the third time that someone yelled within the past ten minutes. However, everyone goes back to what they were doing when they see it was Romano and Spain, this usually happens at least once a meeting or so.

"Hello again," Rosario says.

"What do-a you want?" Romano says, angry from the fright that Spain gave him.

"You remember Rosario, right, Roma?" Spain says.

"Roma?" Rosario asks.

"He represents the South of Italy," Spain says.

"Ah," Rosario says nodding, "I have family in Southern Italy, Bari, to be specific."

"Interesting," Romano says, indifference covering his voice. Without missing a beat he goes back to cleaning his gun.

"I suppose that we should go elsewhere," Rosario says, dragging Spain away.

Romano just looks at the two, slightly jealous that Spain looked as happy with that girl as Spain did with him. Not that he would ever admit that. Granted he never really needed to, it was always plainly written on his face.

* * *

"This is Abel," Spain says, introducing Rosario to Netherlands. He just waves at her, making minimal effort. Rosario is slightly intimated by the glare that Abel is throwing towards Antonio.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Abel," Rosario says, inching slightly away from Antonio.

"Just Abel," Netherlands says. It is weird being called "Mr." by someone closer to his (physical) age.

"Okay, Abel," Rosario says nodding.

"And this is Laura," Spain says, moving his hand to Belgium.

"Just Laura," Belgium says.

"Nice to meet you Laura," Rosario says with a smile. _'She seems happier.'_

"Next is –"

"I think that you should go back to the Southern Italian representative," Rosario says, cutting off Antonio.

"But I have more people that I want to introduce you to," Antonio says.

"That's very well and good," Rosario says, "But I'm pretty sure that he's going to kill me with that gun he's cleaning if you don't go back to him soon."

"Why would you say that, Roma would never hurt a girl," Antonio says, slightly offended by what Rosario was saying about Romano.

_'He would if it meant that he could spend time with you,'_ Rosario thinks.

"I think that you should go back to him too," Laura says.

"But what about –"

"We can take her around, right, brother?" Laura says, looking at Abel. He nods, it didn't involve any money, after all.

"Then it's decided," Rosario says, semi-latching onto Laura.

"I guess I'll go talk to Roma, then," Antonio says, scratching his head. He then heads back to the older Italian.

Rosario breathes a sigh of relief.

"He can be a bit dense at times," Laura says apologetically.

"I'm not so sure if he's dense or if he's just confused by Roma's mixed signals," Rosario says.

"He goes by Lovino," Abel says.

"So Ivan is Russian, Lovino is Southern Italian, Antonio is Spanish, Francis is French, Gilbert is East German, Ludwig is West German, Abel is Dutch and Laura is Belgian," Rosario says, counting off.

"Yup," Laura says with a smile.

"You've met the Russian," Abel asks.

"Indeed I have," Rosario says, nodding her head.

"Hey," A loud voice says behind Rosario. She jumps up and turns around. She sees this big guy, well big compared to her, in a Hawaiian shirt.

"Hello," Rosario says, intimidated by the man in front of her.

"You hate that American bastard?" the man asks.

"Yes?" Rosario says, not knowing what's going on.

"This man is the representative from Cuba," Canada says, "His name is –"

"My name is Carlos," Cuba says.

"Nice to meet you," Rosario says, stiff from fear.

"Com'on I don't bite," Carlos says, extending his hand to Rosario.

Rosario takes his hand and gives a hardy shake.

"I'm Matthew Williams," Canada says.

"Your surname isn't Jones?" Rosario asks confused.

"Why would it be?" Matthew says, confused as to what America told Rosario.

"Because Alfred said that you were his dad's brother's son," Rosario says.

"Well, his uncle, my dad, decided to take his wife's name instead," Matthew says, making something up.

"Okay," Rosario says, looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" Carlos asks.

"That Turkish man from before," Rosario says, looking around.

"He can be… confrontational," Matthew says.

"So can I," Rosario says. "So can anyone, you just need to find their passion."

"If you're sure about that," Laura says.

"I'm sure, besides I was a bit rude to him and another guy," Rosario says "and I believe I saw them together." Rosario walks off to find the two men to which she was referring.

* * *

So this is the first part of a two part update... I really need to write more for my other stories, because they haven't been updated since before I last updated this story... Leave a review, please!


	12. Middle East, Spamano, Meeting Resumes

Second part of today's update! I hope that you can all forgive me for this absence! I don't own Hetalia... Enjoy!

* * *

"So, what do you think about her?" Turkey says.

"She seems aggressive," another person says.

"She's probably like –"

"Like what?" Rosario says, coming up behind people again.

"YAH!" the entire group says.

"Do I need to wear tap shoes?" Rosario says, confused why people keep reacting like she came out of a wormhole.

"Yes!" Turkey says, in his naturally loud voice.

"I'm… sorry," Rosario says, cringing because the change in volume.

"So what do you want?" Turkey says.

"I just wanted to talk," Rosario says, relaxing.

"About what? How we've failed?" the man from before says.

"That was just for the meeting," Rosario says.

"Perhaps you should keep your opinions to yourself," another man says.

"Are all of your meetings like when I came in?" Rosario asks the group, ignoring the statement.

"Pretty much," Turkey says, crossing his arms.

"I see," Rosario nods.

"Are you just planning to ignore me?" The man from before says.

"I've been taught how to take statements like that with grace," Rosario says to the man.

"By grace you mean ignoring," the man says.

"That's one way to see it."

"Tch," the man says, "you're just like the American, ignoring what you don't want to hear." He walks away.

"I got off on the wrong foot," Rosario says.

"Yes," Turkey says, sending her a slight glare.

"I shall try to make a better impression in the future," Rosario says, turning away.

"You're not going to try and persuade us?" the man with the keffiyeh and a dark suit says.

"First impressions are the strongest," Rosario says, looking back.

"And?" the man says.

"I'm sure that you all will be angry for a while," Rosario says.

"Probably," another man says.

"I can do nothing so long as you all are angry," Rosario says, shrugging. "Thus there is nothing that I can do to you that will change their minds."

"I'm Aziz Jumaniyozov and I am from Uzbekistan," The man with the keffiyeh and dark suit says. Rosario just looks at him. She blinks once. Twice. Then she extends her hand.

"I'm Rosario Rubio," she says. "I hope to get to know you in the future."

The Uzbek takes her hand and shakes it. "Very nice to meet you, Miss Rubio." Aziz lets go of her hand.

"You may call me Rosario if you so wish," Rosario says.

"It is fine, Miss Rubio," Aziz says.

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan," Egypt says.

"He's from Egypt," Aziz says.

"A man of few words?" Rosario asks, trying to figure out why Aziz was speaking for Gupta.

"Yes," Aziz says.

"I should get going, many other people to meet," Rosario says. "See you later." She waves before once again becoming one with the crowd.

"She's… odd…" Aziz says. Gupta nods.

"OI!" Turkey says. Both Aziz and Gupta turn towards Turkey. "What was that!?"

"She wanted to make amends," Aziz says.

"She's just trying to gain curry favor with us," one of the other's says.

"We shall see what she wants," Turkey says. He doesn't trust Rosario, but he doubts that America, with all his research* would let someone into this world blindly. Then again, this is America. _'One can never be too careful.'_

* * *

**_Romano's POV: With Spain and Romano:_**

"What are you doing here, tomato bastard?" I says, looking up from my gun. I was actually paying attention to my surroundings this time. "Did Rosario get tired of you?"

"Laura and Abel said that they would take her around," Spain says, scratching his head.

"Who?" I ask.

"Belgium and Netherlands," Spain supplies.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with, bastardo!"

"What if Rosario hears," Spain says, "It's not like she knows about us yet..."

"Not like she's ever going to know about us," I says, taking out one of my knives to polish.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Spain says, "she seems like a smart girl."

"She's also from Alfred's house..." I say, point at Spain with my knife.

"Yeah... But she's got your blood in her," Spain says.

"Tch." I go back to polishing my knife.

Spain sits down next to me. He's staring at me polishing my knife. He begins to get this really goofy look on his face.

"Oi!" I say putting down my knife and bopping Spain on the head. "What's with that stupid look on your face!"

"I was just thinking about the past," Spain says with a smile.

"Well don't, you look creepy," I say, turning back to my knife with a huff. What I didn't notice at the time was that I had a very nice blush running across my face.

Now, just because I was oblivious to this fact does not mean that Spain was. So what does the bastard do? He tackle hugs me... Onto the floor... With the knife flying up into the air...

"CHIGI!" I exclaims.

"You're so cute my little tomato!" Spain says, suffocating me with a hug.

"What a...bout... the knife...you...bast...ard!?" I choke out.

"You mean this one?" Spain says, showing me the knife that I was polishing before.

"When did you get that!?" I yell.

"I caught it before it had a chance to impale us," Spain says with a goofy smile on his face.

_'When did you learn that!?'_ I thought, looking at Spain with a mix of amazement, awe and confusion.

"Everything okay over here," a voice says from above.

"Yup," Spain says, getting off of me.

I look up to see Rosario staring down at me.

"You're really red, Lovino," She says leaning over the table. "Do you have a fever?"

"CHIGI!" I says, blushing even more than I was before.

She's trying to touch my forehead. She's too short to do that though, so she's just waving her arm in the air in an attempt to actually reach my forehead.

"Fusosososo," Spain laughs. I can't help but laugh at this scene. I mean, she looks tall in what America gave her to wear, but in reality she can't be more than Liechtenstein's height**.

"This isn't funny..." Rosario says, with a pout and a blush on her face.

"It's incredibly funny actually," I say, laughing.

"I'm also now stuck on the table..." Rosario says, looking like she's about to cry.

I get up from the ground. Spain and I grab one of Rosario's arms and hoist*** her up.

"You're both very strong," Rosario says once we put her down.

"Not really," I say, "You're just very light." Rosario blushes some more.

"Well..." She says, smiling, "I guess I should go now." She turns on her heals and walks away.

After a few minutes have past, I look over to Spain and extend my arm, "I would like my knife back now."

"Here you go," Spain says, handing me my knife.

I grab my chair and replace it where it was before Spain tackle hugged me. I prepare to go back to polishing it. I look at the knife in my hands.

"Spain..." I say, slowly turning my head to him.

"Sí, tomatito," Spain says.

"This isn't my knife..."

"Eh?" He opens his eyes and looks at me.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARDO!" I explode. I jump Spain. That was apart of my private set. I just got that freaking set! I can't just get one knife to complete my set!

* * *

"How was it?" Laura says, meeting Rosario.

"Better than I expected," Rosario shrugs.

"You're alive…" Abel says.

"Yeah," Rosario says.

"What happened?" Carlos says.

"They seem to hate me…" Rosario sighs.

"They tend to hate certain types of people," Carlos says.

"Let me guess, Alfred?" Rosario says, wearing a disheartened look on her face.

"Indeed, comrade," Russia says, from behind Rosario. She tightens, turning around to see who just said that. She sees Russia and relax.

"Hello there, Ivan," Rosario says, smiling.

"Hello there, Rosario," Ivan says.

"How have you been?"

"Very good," Ivan says, smiling. "I have some people that I want you to meet."

"Okay," Rosario says, following Ivan through the crowd.

"Will she be okay?" Laura asks the others.

"She'll be fine," Matthew says.

"How so?" Carlos asks.

"She and Russia have apparently bonded," Matthew says.

"Ah…" Carlos says, nodding with his eyes closed. He apparently forgot that he was talking to Canada. "AMERICA YOU BASTARD!"

"I'M CANADIA!" Matthew says in the loudest voice he can muster.

* * *

"AMERICA YOU BASTARD!"

"I'M CANADIA!"

"What happened?" Rosario says, looking for the source of the voices.

"It's a normal occurrence at these meetings," Russia says.

"Big Brother," a girl calls out. She sees Russia and starts moving towards him.

"Is that your stalker?" Rosario ask.

"She's my sister…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Oh," the girl says. "It's you."

"Hello to you to," Rosario says, sweatdropping.

"This is my little sister, Natalia Arlovskaya," Russia says, pointing to Belarus with his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Rosario says, extending her hand. "Sorry about the kick."

"Hn," Belarus says, not taking Rosario's hand. Instead, crossing her arms.

"Hello there," a voice says from behind Rosario.

"WAH!" Rosario says, jumping up. She lands and almost falls backwards. Russia catches her, partially because they bonded, but mostly to prevent her from landing on his older sister.

"I'm sorry," Ukraine says, tearing up. Russia returns her upright.

"It's fine," Rosario says, turning around. "I've done that to more than enough people today, it was only a matter of time before that happened to me."

"You're sure?" Ukraine says.

"Of course," Rosario says, smiling. "I'm Rosario Rubio by the way." Rosario extends her hand to Ukraine.

"I'm Sofia," Ukraine says, shaking Rosario's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Sofia," Rosario says.

"Just Sofia, please!" Ukraine says, blushing. "I'm not that old yet!"

"Nice to meet you, Sofia."

"Alright! The meeting can continue now!" someone says from the front of the room. Everyone looks up; it is the person that replaced the table.

"I guess that's my cue!" Rosario says, starting to work through the crowd. "Bye! Bye~!" She waves back to the others.

* * *

So I have a couple of notes today, how rare.

* = America was looking over files of Rosario during previous meetings. Yes, he has a file on her, I've mentioned this before... Yes the other's knew about the file... I don't think I've mentioned that part before...

** - From my research, I've found that Liechtenstein is one head shorter than Belarus. Upon trying to find an official height, I learned that I am shorter than China... My perspective of China's height was very skewed due to seeing him either with Russia (he looks tiny) or with the rest of Asia (he looks normal to giant).

*** - When I say the word "hoist" I mean that the person/object becomes air born.

I didn't originally have the Spain and Romano part, but I hope that you all liked it.

See you next time! Please review!


End file.
